


Into You

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: He’d gotten so used to “no” that Nyx didn’t expect the deep, breathy sigh of “yes.”





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/159318094212/hey-there-me-again-i-know-a-plague-can-we) for [sool2900. ](https://sool2900.tumblr.com/)

Nyx loved this. He loved _Noct_ , he was practically sure of it. They hadn’t talked about it much. Hadn’t really said it to each other yet. But Nyx felt with the prince something he hadn’t felt before with anyone else. A deep ache that wanted to reach out and pull Noctis inside to protect him from _everything_. The desire had extended so far beyond his duties as Kingsglaive. He wanted to warp head-first between Noct and danger with daggers bared, as well as just wrap him up in his arms like _this_.

Have him shut inside his apartment with the lively district chatter bubbling through the windows. Pressed down on his couch beneath him, making the cushions moan to match the sounds trapped in his throat. Long, careful kisses to melt down his barriers, open him up, invite Nyx in to make him feel safe and belonged and wanted.

Nyx was patient with him. Knew how hard it was for Noctis to trust, to give himself over completely. The prince was difficult to resist – with that soft hair that felt so good to tangle his hands through; that smooth skin which Noctis had allowed him small teases of to brush fingertips across; the way he bit his lip when Nyx ventured to whisper something in his ear. And those eyes like underwater street-lamps; submerged passages to mysteries Nyx wanted to get forever lost uncovering.

But Noct was worth waiting for. Worth the stumbled “no”s whenever Nyx asked. He was worth the nervous, needy hooks of fingers in Nyx’s shirt. Like he was afraid the rejection would chase him away forever. But Noct’s fear only drew Nyx closer. Fueled his want to protect him from that terror of being abandoned for saying “no.” If he was being honest, Nyx was starting to like the “no”s. He liked wanting to prove to Noctis that he could say anything and Nyx would adore him all the more for any of it. That he could be his truest, most honest self and Nyx would only pull him closer for it.

He’d gotten so used to “no” that Nyx didn’t expect the deep, breathy sigh of “yes.” He drew back from where he was lavishing kisses along Noct’s neck, hands braced against the couch on either side of the prince’s head. Noctis blinked up at him, eyes glittering, lips pink and parted and forcing Nyx to swallow down his hunger long enough to ask again.

“You sure?”

“Yeah… I think so.”

“Doesn’t sound very sure,” Nyx chuckled, light and shifting to stroke a thumb through the prince’s tousled hair.

Noctis lowered his gaze, a mixture of different uncertainties in the press of his lips as he bit down. His fingers turned absently in Nyx’s shirt, a subtle eagerness in the gentle tug of the fabric. A contradiction to the apprehension on his face. Nyx turned the hand in his hair to cup around Noctis’s face.

“What’s wrong, Noct?”

“I just…” His eyes flickered back and forth, as if he could find the words he wanted to say in the neckline of Nyx’s shirt. “I really, _really_ like us. I like _you_. A lot. And I don’t want to ruin this. I’m just afraid that… you might not want me a second time.”

“Why would you ever think that?” Nyx asked, the tender motions of his thumb along Noct’s cheek stilling in shock. “Did I do something that made you think…?”

“No! No, no, no, you’re… you’re perfect. And so _different_ from anyone I’ve ever been with before. I-In a good way!”

Nyx laughed at the horrified blush that spread across his cheeks as he struggled to recover the compliment. Nyx smoothed his palm down his neck, curling his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck to massage more circles into the tense skin. He waited, watching Noctis’s face and the warring expressions it filtered between.

“I’ve only done this once. And it was bad. Teenagers, stupid, way in over our heads. Never trusted anybody else enough to even try it again, but…” Noctis looked up at him, such a profound desperation in his eyes that made Nyx’s heart break. “I can trust you, right?”

His throat went dry at that horribly hurt look in Noctis’s eyes, nursing an old wound that had never truly healed. This Nyx _hated_. He hated the things that he couldn’t protect Noctis from. Things like past mistakes; clumsy, careless adolescence. Resolve solidified in his chest, and he pressed an affirming kiss to Noct’s forehead.

“Yeah. You can trust me to take care of you, Noct. We’ll take it really it slow. Yes means yes, no means no, you just say the word and we’re done, alright? And it doesn’t have to be tonight. Whenever you’re ready.”

Noctis watched him with an intent stare as he talked. When Nyx finished, there was a different kind of nervousness in his eyes. Excitement and anticipation that he steadied on a deep inhale.

“I’m ready now.”

“You’re _sure_?”

Noctis nodded, biting his lip beneath a smile. “Yes.”

Nyx smiled back, sliding his hands down Noctis’s arms until they inter-laced with his. He tugged the prince to his feet and led him to his bed, stealing kisses along the way until they landed on the mattress. Nyx folded Noctis back, sprawling the prince across his sheets and sinking between his hips. Nyx kissed him, slow and deep, and soothed the knots of nerves Noct’s fingers made in the front of his shirt by slotting his own between them. He guided Noctis’s hands around his own neck, pressing the two of them chest to chest and driving the kisses even deeper, craning Noct’s neck back and swallowing the throaty gasp he got for it.

He kissed him like that for a while and matched smoothing touches all along his Noct’s body to go with them. Gentle glides down the backs of his shoulders, along the curves of his sides, thumbed the knob of his hips slotted against his. Slipping across the backs of his thighs got Noctis squirming beneath him. The prince whimpered, inching a heel up Nyx’s calf until his knee was crooked against his side. Nyx smirked against the hot mouth against his, gradually pushing back, growing more fervent and focused. He gratified the prince’s gesture with a palm smoothing up his leg until it reached around to cup his ass.

Nyx squeezed and Noct bucked, Nyx disentangling his tongue from his long enough to ask, “Don’t like that?”

“No, I do,” Noctis panted, before pausing and growling to himself. “I mean, _yes_. Yeah. Do that.”

Nyx kissed along the scarlet blush on his cheeks, obliging with another tender squeeze. A sharp intake of breath and Noctis arched his back off the bed, belly brushing Nyx’s and inspiring his other hand to sneak beneath the prince’s shirt. Ghosting over his navel, the ridges of abdominals, dragging the black shirt up and over dusky nipples. More skin than Noctis had ever revealed to him before.

“You still okay?” Nyx asked against his throat, hums of encouragement drumming within.

“Yes, yes,” Noctis assured him in a barely coherent tumble of compliance. “I’ll tell you if not.”

“Promise me,” Nyx all but demanded, kissing his neck before raising his head enough to look him in the eye. “Promise that you’ll talk to me.”

Noctis met his gaze, nodded, a renewed confidence in his grin. “Promise.”

“Good boy,” Nyx murmured.

Although he intended it as a mild tease, the shiver that passed beneath Noct’s skin beneath his hands felt teased in an entirely different sense. Something to explore in the future, Nyx noted. But not tonight. Noctis was holding him to a promise as much as Nyx was holding him to one.

Slow.

Easy.

Long, liquid touches. Nyx developed a pattern as he explored the unraveling body curling into him. He’d drag a hand down his thigh and back up again, hooking into the back pocket of his jeans when he squeezed. He would go higher and higher on every swipe, teasing at the waistband on one and sliding down and beneath on another. All the while letting his other hand gently torment pliant nipples, pulling wanton noises from that slender, kissed pink throat. And a litany of “yes.” One spilling into the other. Pouring from Noct’s lips into Nyx’s.

The more Nyx touched and kissed and whispered endearments and asked for permission, the more emboldened Noctis became. The prince wandered shaking hands down Nyx’s shoulders, chasing his babble of consents with questions of his own. Answers came in grateful smirks, urging Noct’s shaking hands to steady as they ventured beneath Nyx’s t-shirt and helped it over the glaive’s head so he could return the attentive touches.

Noctis got distracted with tracing tattoos and scraping nails over scars while Nyx slid both hands beneath the hem of his pants, pushing jeans and boxers down around Noct’s knees. Nyx drew back to admire the lithe expanse of flushed skin, entranced by the undulating muscles as Noctis breathed deep, heavy breaths. And those _eyes_ flashed electric blue beneath the midnight caress of his hair. He was _maddening_. With his arms thrown over his head, the ends of his sleeves bunched beneath curled fingers and his shirt wrinkled over his chest to leave that soft, sinewy skin vulnerable to Nyx’s touch and lips and the temptation of _teeth_ …

A low, possessive growl rolled from his throat before he shook his head out of it, casting an arm out to the bedside drawer. He didn’t want to take his eyes off him, blindly digging around for the lube until he found the familiar shape. He glanced up at Noctis as he lathered his fingers, pausing as he caught the curious stare.

“Do you want to stop?”

“What? No, definitely not,” Noctis laughed, breathlessly before nodding at the bottle. “Didn’t have that the first time.”

Nyx rolled his eyes and mumbled something about irresponsible ex-boyfriends that made Noctis giggle in amusement. That smile was contagious. Nyx tasted it for himself, kissing him to relax him and coaxing him to breathe as Nyx prepped him. He was careful, watching Noctis’s face for signs of discomfort, following the patches of tension in his body with circling rubs of his hands. Noctis obediently replied to every question, eyes rolling up to watch him talk, body relenting to the feeling inside of him.

When he was ready, it was one more question as Nyx slipped out of his pants and a half-crazed “yes, _yes_ , fuck yes, Nyx, _please_.” And then it was the slow push inside, the low moan, the arms caging around Nyx’s back. When Nyx rolled into him, Noctis’s head lolled to the side, jaw slack to release so much _noise_. Pleading, submissive sounds, endlessly punctuating every thrust. Hands in his hair, breath hot on his face as Nyx kissed the corner of his open mouth, grunting with the slow grind.

It was a high of broken pleas for more, the sound of Nyx’s own name, sweat and heat and the sweetest endearments collapsing off of Nyx’s tongue until he fucked Noctis to his release. The prince clutched around him, his head thrown back, lips parted in a sighing scream that threw Nyx over his own edge, too.

There was a moment of silence and stillness, chest heaving and limbs quivering, relishing in the feeling, before Nyx mouthed adoring kisses along the side of Noct’s face.

“You good, baby?”

Noctis laughed, voice rough from the cries for Nyx. The prince turned his head into the gentle lap of lips on his face, fluttering an adoring set of blue eyes up at him.

“Yes. _Gods_ , yes.”


End file.
